User blog:The mystery-Wikia/Lindy's new job part VI
Previously on I didn't do it: Lindy is forced to tell the truth to DJ About kissing Warren. And the school dance is getting closer. (At Rumble Juice) Jasmine: So have you told DJ the truth about the kiss? Lindy: No Delia: Are going to tell him? Lindy: Yes, but not right now. (Betty comes walking by) Betty: So what are you girls talking about? Jasmine: Nothing Betty: So you girls weren't talking about Lindy kissing Warren Handsome. Lindy: It's Handsone and how did you know I kissed him? Betty: I'm Betty LeBow I know everything about everybody. Delia: You were eavesdropping on our conversation weren't you? Betty: Yeah, that was it. (Betty sits next to Lindy) Betty: Lindy you have to tell the truth to DJ now. Lindy: I can't tell him now, he is so happy. Betty: and it's going the be harder if you don't tell him now. Jasmine: See Lindy listen to Betty. Betty: One question? Lindy: Sure what is it? Betty: So does this Handsone guy have a single father or uncle? Lindy: I don't know Betty: Can you ask for me? Lindy: No (Betty walks away and Warren comes in) Delia: Speak of the devil. Warren: Hi girls. Jasmine: Hey Warren. Warren: Lindy can we talk outside please? Lindy: Okay. Jasmine: Just keep your lips to yourself. (Lindy and Warren walk outside) Lindy: Look I'm sorry for what happend the other day. Warren: Lindy I like you and you're all I think about. Lindy: What I'm? Warren: Yes you're and I want to be with you. Lindy: Warren I....... Warren: Lindy please I know you have feelings for me to. Lindy: I've a boyfriend. Warren: I know and that's why is so hard for me to tell you. Lindy: Warren I need time to think about it. Warren: Please let me know. (Few Hours later at the dance) Logan: This dance is awesome! DJ: Yeah. Garrett: And it's so clean out here. DJ: Logan do you know where Lindy is? Logan: No, why has she said anything to you? DJ: No, why are you asking that. Logan: No reason. DJ: Logan you are my best friend please tell me what's wrong. Garrett: Yeah Logan what's up with Lindy? Logan: I can't tell you that, she had to do that. DJ: So she is hidding something form me. (Lindy,Jasmine and Delia walk to the boys) Logan: Hey Jasmine. (Gives Jasmine a kiss) Jasmine: Hey guys. DJ: Hey Lindy. Lindy: Hey. Garrett: Lindy shouldn't you give your Romeo a kiss. (Jasmine and Delia give a Garrett a smack on the head) Garrett: AUW, were was that good for? Delia: ssst! (The music stops and the principal talks) Principal: Hello studentes, it's time to announce the king and queen. (Maken envelope open) Principal: Romeo and Juliet a.k.a DJ Pilot and Lindy Watson. Logan: Oh boy. Jasmine: What is it? Logan: I told DJ. Jasmine: About the kiss? Logan: No, I told that she has something to talk about. (Lindy and DJ get the crowns and slow music starts) Principal: King and Queen have to first dance DJ: Should we dance? Lindy: Okay yeah DJ: Our do you want to talk to me first? Lindy: Let's go outside and talk. (DJ and Lindy leave the gym and go sit on the bench outside) DJ: Lindy what is really up with you? Lindy: DJ I did something terrible. DJ: What did you do? Lindy: I kissed a other guy. DJ(In tears): Who? Lindy: DJ please this is really hard for me. DJ(still in tears): Was it Warren Handsone? Lindy(In tears): Yes. DJ(still in tears): Do you've feelings for him? Lindy(in tears): Yes DJ(still in tears): Do you have feelings for me? Lindy: Just friends feelings. DJ: So you want to be with him and not me? Lindy: Yes, I'm so sorry DJ. DJ: Lindy, I thought you loved me? Lindy: I tried to fight it DJ. DJ: I've been in love with you since the day we meet. Lindy: I love you DJ, but not that way anymore. DJ: Friends? Lindy: Best friends and nothing more. (Lindy and DJ hug and Lindy walks away) DJ: this day couldn't be worse. (A large squirel walks by) DJ: I spoke to soon. The end Sorry guys it has been a really long time. But I'm back Lindy and DJ broke up. And Warren is now her boyfriend Hope you guys liked it. Please leave your comment behind Category:Blog posts